Current litter use color changing pH strips to test for urinary anomalies. Some litters use additives that are mixed into compositions in order to add the ability to change color for detecting glucose levels. However, the testing capabilities of the current litter are limited. For example, current cat litters are restricted to facilitating testing of Feline Urinary Tract Disorder or Feline Diabetes in urine. They also do not facilitate testing of feces. In addition, they do not facilitate testing for illnesses that can be passed on to humans, such as toxoplasmosis, which affects children, pregnant women and people with weak immune systems. Furthermore, these methods use cost-prohibitive materials not conducive to mass production, produce too many false-positives and false-negatives and some of these methods have expiration dates on their product.